


Lockdown Lunacy

by KatieNoctem



Category: Darksiders (Video Games), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, When The Night Comes (Visual Novel), イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lockdown2020, Multi, Original Character(s), Rabbits, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, self indulgent tripe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: A collection of stuff I've written to try and ease some of the feelings I have about this whole situation.
Relationships: Akechi Mitsuhide/Original Character(s), Strife (Darksiders)/Reader, Takeda Shingen/Uesugi Kenshin/Reader, Vulgri
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

This is honestly just self indulgence, stuff I've written to try and deal with some of the stuff going on in my head and my life right now. 

I can't promise anyone will be in character, I'll try but *shrug* this is less about character studies than it is madness.

However, if anyone wants to shoot ideas my way feel free. Might inspire me to write more


	2. Stir Crazy (Strife)

"They weren't kidding when they said you were going stir-crazy huh?"  
You froze in your pacing, turning slowly to stare wide-eyed at the lean armour-clad figure standing by your back gate. He grinned, offering a small wave that you couldn't help but return before the realisation and worry hit you.  
"Strife! You're not supposed to travel, what if..."  
He cut you off with a laugh. "Darlin', I'm a horseman of the apocalypse, I've got nothing to worry about from some virus." He strode closer, coming to rest a hand on your shoulder to try and soothe your worry. "I promise I didn't go near any people, I've got friends in low places that were more than willing to help out. Besides, a little bird told me you weren't coping so well with this whole thing and I can't let my favourite human worry this out alone now can I?"  
You quickly shot a disapproving glance towards the crow perched on your roof. "Dust, you traitor."  
Strife chuckled, gently massaging your shoulder. "He wasn't wrong though was he?"  
You tried to look composed but the expression that greeted your tired smile told you the horseman wasn't about to believe you for a second.  
"Okay, maybe not." You sighed, shoulders slumping a little. "I made it through an apocalypse and it's a virus that sends me mad." You waited for Strife to laugh but for once the horseman stood quiet, waiting for you to finish. "It's just... the apocalypse... I could do something. Not much, but something. And I could move, here I'm trapped in one place totally unable to help anyone. I can't even see people." You sighed. "I guess the whole being trapped thing hit me harder than I thought, back then being stuck in one place was usually bad, it puts me on edge."  
Strife nodded, pulling you into a hug and letting you curl into his chest while he rested his chin on top of your head. "How about we go out somewhere for a bit? Have an adventure?" Sensing your body tense in worry he gently nuzzled his head against yours. "Nowhere near humans, no virus, I know some 'people' who wouldn't mind seeing you again."  
You pulled back, biting your lip. "Really?"   
"I know I said it wasn't safe, but damn, I can't watch you like this." He sighed. "Just promise no wandering off this time."  
Your eyes lit up and you nodded, real life flowing into you for the first time in what felt like forever. "I promise!"  
With a low chuckle Strife stepped back, wrapping your small hand in his and whistled loudly. The ground rumbled and a glyph appeared on your lawn, shortly followed by a blue glow and a demon you hadn't been happier to see since the apocalypse was averted.   
"Hello there little one."  
"Vulgrim!" You beamed, starting to move towards him before Strife tugged you back. "Long time no see."  
"Things to sell, places to be, souls to eat..." He shrugged, a cold shiver running down your spine as you realised he was probably enjoying this. Slowly his gaze slid up to Strife. "Finished so soon Horseman?"  
Strife shrugged. "Not much to do here, figured we could go elsewhere."  
Vulgrim's eyes shot back to you, narrowing ever so slightly. "And I thought you were smarter than him." He glided forwards, reaching out one clawed hand to tap your nose. "Did you miss us that much?"  
You blushed ever so slightly, struggling to make your words sound quite as nonchalant as you intended them to. "Figured the hell I know was better than whatever is happening here."  
There was a long whoosh of breath from behind you as Strife exhaled deeply through his nose, his fingers tightening ever so slightly around yours. In anyone else you might have called it a hint of jealousy, but Strife... well you made a mental note to ask him about that later. "Take us home Vulgrim, and no funny business or I'll be the least of your worries." He huffed, pulling you close. Vulgrim nodded solemnly and you blushed. Strife didn't need to expand on the threat for both you and the demon to be able to pull up a whole mental list of people who wouldn't be best pleased if he landed you in danger instead of your intended destination.

Who knew the apocalypse would bring you a whole mis-matched family.


	3. Some Things Can't Be Fixed By Stabbing Them (IkeSen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshin's usual method of making things better doesn't work so well when the enemy is inside.
> 
> (Written before I finished Kenshin's route)

"Sasuke, you will help me make her smile again or I'll kill you."  
Shingen paused on his way past the ninja's room, tilting his head as he listened to what appeared to be a very serious (and somewhat heated on Kenshin's side) conversation between his friend and the ninja. He heard Sasuke sigh, followed by the swish of a blade through the air and the very slightest sound of fabric rustling as Sasuke moved out of the way of Kenshin's strike. It was true he hadn't seen the princess around the castle of late, though he had put that down to her being busy with her seamstress duties and he and Kenshin being caught up in their lordly duties. But whatever was going on, this made it sound serious, even Kenshin's usual overreactions seemed more fraught that usual. Shingen was almost sure the last time he had heard the God of War so upset was when he had the princess trapped in her dungeon cell. Taking a deep breath he slid the door open, swiftly dodging a flying star and incoming sword blow as he did.  
"Lord Shingen, have you ever heard of the novel concept we call announcing yourself before entering a room?" Sasuke sighed, still with one eye on his lord just in case, although Kenshin's attention seemed soley focused on Shingen for now.  
Shingen merely smiled broadly. "I couldn't help but hear our Goddess is not feeling herself and felt the need to rush to her aid."  
Kenshin kept his sword pointed directly at Shingen. "You keep your hands off her or I will remove them from your body."  
"Kenshin, we've been over this. We agreed to share her time." He paused and shook his head. "Although I believe you took the Dragon's share."  
"Because I saw her first." Sasuke stifled a laugh at the childish retort and Kenshin shot him a glare before continuing. "And you will not be the one to make her smile again."  
"My lord I really think we need to consider all possible avenues of aid. Nyx has not been herself for a while now," Sasuke sighed. "I believe I could determine the cause, scientifically speaking, but in this time period I am much less certain I can determine a method to help her."  
Shingen turned his attention fully to Sasuke now, the way he spoke made this sound like something from his time period in the future, though perhaps he could find a way to link it back to something in the here and now and determine a method to help. "And what do you think ails our dear Goddess Sasuke?"  
Sasuke sighed.removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I believe, though this is all observational and I could be wrong, but I think Nyx may be suffering with something in the future we call depression."  
Kenshin perked up a little. "So it is an illness? A salve..."  
Sasuke shook his head. "Yes and no. There is medication in the future that helps, but it's not really an illness as you know it. Nothing that could be solved as simply as an operation-" he gestured towards the scar on Shingen's chest- "but more of an illness of her mind."   
"If there was medication in the future why did you not collect it when you returned with Shingen? I should kill..."  
Sasuke cut his lord off, though smartly he stepped out of sword reach. "I didn't know when we took Shingen, I don't think she thought she would need it either. There are a couple of herbs I know could possibly help, but I can't guarentee I can find them or their effectiveness. I may need to consult one of her former employers..."  
Kenshin's expression darkened further, but Shingen difused the situation as best he could by clapping a friendly hand on the other lord's shoulder. "Sounds good Sasuke, take Yuki with you - he needs to get out more. In the meantime, what can we do for our Goddess?"  
Sasuke shrugged. "Spend time with her? What did you do to cheer her up last time when she was..." he trailed off, noticing the ever darker and more sad look on his lord's face.  
Kenshin nodded. "You may go. I have an idea."

  
The next morning Nyx awoke in a place that was both unfamiliar and one she felt oddly at home. It took her a few moments to really take in her surroundings, this was most certainly not the room she had locked herself away in at first for seamstress work and then just to isolate as her depression had deepened. Perhaps she had been foolish in doing so, she had never thought it would come back and then, as it started creeping in on her mind she tried to chase it away with work and letter writing to her friends back in Azuchi. But eventually the darkness grew too great, the cruel words thrown at her by her own mind too oppressive, and she had locked herself away, dissappearing from everyone, even the men who loved her. Speaking of which, this was Kenshin's room, she was sure of it. A new wave of hurt went through her, striking deep at her heart, she mush have hurt him terribly dissappearing into herself like that when she knew how fragile he too was. How afraid he was she would leave. Yet another reason to hate herself, she thought as the darkness sucked her down even deeper. As she started to shift into a more comfortable position she heard a rustle of fabric and she turned her head towards the sound.   
"You're awake."  
It was Kenshin, his voice tired as if he hadn't slept at all himself. Slowly he moved across the room to kneel beside her as Nyx stared at him completely mute, her eyes wide and starting to fill with tears.  
Slowly Kenshin scooped her into his arms."Shingen broke your door, he will make you a new one." He murmured, resting his head against hers. "We... I... I thought you were gone."  
There was just the slightest note of breaking in his voice, the pain and fear he must have felt buried deep there under the surface. And that was all it took to bring the tears rushing forth, Nyx's body trembling with sobs in his arms. "I'm sorry" repeated over and over again in that tiny, broken voice.  
Kenshin shh'd her gently, holding her tight against him as he sobbed, one hand gently petting her hair as if she were one of his rabbits. The thought suddenly gave him an idea and he gently untangled himself from her, sensing her tense against him then slowly crumple as he moved away.  
"I have something very important to do, stay there. I will return." The order was soft but swift and soon he was striding out of the room.  
Feeling utterly defeated and very very alone all of a sudden Nyx crumpled back into the futon in sobs.  
Outside Shingen watched Kenshin rush away down the corridor and sighed. "I'm sure whatever you are doing is for the best, but one day you need to learn some tact Kenshin." As soon as the other lord dissappeared around a corner Shingen slipped into his room, his heart breaking at the sight of the crumpled sobbing ball that was the princess.  
"Goddess you wound me with your tears." He sighed, slipping easily to the floor beside her. She sniffled, eyes ringed red and face puffy from crying and let out a croaky apology before he pulled her to him, resting her head in his lap and gently stroking through her hair."Though you are as beautiful as ever, I must admit I miss your radiant smiles, those could even outshine the sun with their glory." He murmured, hoping the garner a spark of the laugh and playful swat that usually accompanied his flirtations, but though she tried to flap a hand at him the gesture was so half-hearted it almost didn't count. He sighed, continuing to stroke her hair as he tears started to ease. "Kenshin will be back soon, he might kill me for being in here but it breaks my heart to see you like this Princess. It breaks his too, he may be bad at showing it but in his own way Kenshin is trying to do whatever he can to help you."  
She nodded, just a little, the tears coming to a stop now as she curled herself a little more into his lap, her eyes drifting closed as they waited together for Kenshin to return.

When she awoke again it was to a tickling sensation on her nose. Thinking it was her hair she reached up a hand to brush it away, only to come into contact with a warm body and silken fur. Slowly she opened her eyes, only to come face to face with a white rabbit. Above her she heard the deep rumbling laugh of Shingen, his body shifting ever so slightly under her in an attempt to move away.  
"Thank you Princess, your being asleep in my lap helped to delay my early death." He murmured as he backed away, gently helping her into a sitting position. "But now I best take my leave, I hope you'll grace us with your presence at the next feast beautiful Nyx?" She said nothing in response, watching as Shingen paused and murmured something she couldn't hear to Kenshin, who was still glaring daggers at him.  
Once the older man left Kenshin came to sit beside her, letting her lean her body up against his warmth while he lifted one of the rabbits to sit in her lap and be pet.  
"You brought the rabbits." She hummed, the slightest hint of a smile one more starting to touch her words.  
Kenshin sighed, pressing his lips to her head. "Last time they made you smile again. I thought..." He studied her face carefully, her features more content than they had been as she gently stroked the rabbit in her lap. He smiled in response. "You like them."  
"I do. They're soft and warm and they remind me of you." He held her closer, his face soft though something dark lurked behind his eyes. He had sworn to protect her, wanted to end everything that hurt her, but he couldn't fight her own mind as much as he wished to. For a moment thoughts of Ishime ghosted through his mind and his body stiffened. In his arms Nyx sensed the change, gently moving the rabbit from her lap and turning so she could see his face, one hand lifting to cup his cheek.  
"I'm not her, I won't leave you Kenshin." She murmured.  
"But..."  
She shook her head, cutting off his words with a gentle press of her finger to his lips. "I'm here, I'll be okay. I have you." One of the rabbits bumped it'd soft head into her hip. "And I have the rabbits. You'll keep me safe, I trust you."  
Kenshin nodded, returning a rabbit to her lap and pressing a soft kiss against the top of her head. For the first time in what felt like forever, Nyx smiled.


	4. Lessons (Mitsuhide)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written before finishing Mitsuhide's route, just some fluff and bad cooking (not that it would matter to Mitsu).

Midori sighed, sinking down onto the tatami mat with a frown. It had been a long and frustrating day of learning about traditional cooking techniques with Masamune. She didn’t know exactly why they had Masamune teaching her how to cook, there were much better things for the Lord to be doing than keeping her busy in the kitchen. But as Mitsuhide had been on business away from Azuchi for Nobunaga and unable to keep his promise to her of further self defense lessons, and apparently no one else was trusted to teach her such things, she had little else to do. So instead she had spent all day failing to cook while Masamune, showing an astonishing degree of patience, tried to teach her some simple dishes. She just about managed the very basic ones, though her seasoning was a little off according to her tutor. 

_ “Not bad Lass.” Masamune chuckled. “Maybe hold back a little on the Miso next time.”   
_ _ Midori frowned a little, tasting it for herself. “I guess I was after something salty.” She shrugged, trying not to be embarrassed. “Sorry you got stuck with me today Masamune.”  
_ _ “Nothing to be sorry for Lass, I enjoy your company.” He smiled back, eye sparkling as he did. “Though perhaps best not try to win any hearts with food just yet.”  
_ _ Midori huffed, catching him in the side with an elbow and an indignant sound. To his credit Masamune took it in his stride and patted her gently on the back.  
_ _ “Off with you now Lass, you need a break.” He laughed, pushing her towards the door.   
_ _ Just as she was leaving she caught him talking to himself over the sound of pots moving. “After something salty.” He chuckled. “Mitsuhide is a lucky man.” _

Somewhere behind her the door creaked open, though Midori didn’t turn to look, merely waving a hand tiredly.  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“Tsk Little Mouse, if you’re to be my pupil you will need your energy.”  
Midori froze, her head whipping around to stare wide eyed at the figure in her doorway, the dying light reflecting off his silver hair. Slowly her mouth lifted into a smile and she gestured for him to join her in her room.  
“Mitsuhide… I,I thought you wouldn’t be back for…” She sighed and shook her head. “I’m glad you’re back.”  
The man glided into the room, taking her hand and pulling her to join him on her futon.  
“More comfortable don’t you think Little Mouse?” He mused.  
Midori huffed in mock offense, though the way she melted against his shoulder belied her affection for the Lord. “I have a name you know. Don’t say you forgot me once you left Azuchi.”  
Mitsuhide chuckled, the sound warmer and more affectionate than the usual mocking laughter he shared with the others. “Oh but I find Little Mouse suits you so well.” He glanced down at her with a smile. “I did not forget you Midori. I regret to say but I don’t think I could if I tried.”  
Midori tensed against him and Mitsuhide tilted his head slightly.   
“Does the thought displease you? I could try, if you wished.”  
“No.” She sighed, curling into him a little more. “Don’t forget me.”  
“You almost sound like you missed me, I expected more of a reaction.”   
Midori laughed and shook her head. “My emotions have been turbulent for so long, I’m not sure how to react.” She turned and narrowed her eyes at him a little, mouth twitching into a smile. “But there is something I wanted to do,”  
“Oh?”  
She leant up towards him, pressing her lips softly against his. For a brief second they both froze but, just as Midori was about to pull away, Mitsuhide pulled her close against him. She pushed just a little but enough to send them both backwards against the futon, her arms tangled around his neck as she smiled against his lips. 


	5. Girls Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four Hunters walk into a bar aka. someone needs to get Lunaris a collective eye test before one of them gets hurt.

Three figures sit in familiar seats around a table in the Wolf. It might not be the finest place in town, but it has the best atmosphere as far as the three of them are concerned, and, well, it feels a lot like a home away from home at this point. That and one of them really likes trying to get free drinks. So this is where they met, three of the best hunters in Lunaris, possibly in all of Eskria.  Well, two Hunters and one less-than-willing General. 

“Rowan, I love you with all of my heart, but why are we all here?” 

“Well,  _ Lieutenant General… _ ” the blonde paused, hiding a smile behind her wineglass as the redhead across from her grimaced and downed the remains of her own glass “can I not just want us all to get together for drinks?”

“I know that’s a lie. For starters we have drinks on Fridays. Every Friday. And I can’t imagine you’re any less eager to do… ahem, let’s say I know you have things you’d rather be doing tonight.” The redhead huffed back with a scowl, while Caiyne gestured to Edna from her seat between them, signalling they might need  _ several _ more drinks.

“And that, Nyx, is why you’re the Lieutenant General Hunter and we’re just Generals.” Rowan laughed, though it did nothing to lessen the scowl on her companion’s face.

“I  _ will _ fix that stupid beauracratic oversight if it kills me.” Nyx grumbled, gratefully taking a fresh drink from Edna as she came over and downing half of it in one go. “Aside from the fact you two deserve it as much as I do, if not more… if I have to suffer you assholes should too. Surely you can pull some strings with your beloved?”

Rowan made a flippant gesture with her free hand. “How do you know I didn’t pull something to avoid all the headaches?”

There was a growl from the other side of the table. “Caiyne! You love me, take my side?”

Caiyne startled from where they had been intently studying the ice cubes in their glass of whiskey and looked up at Nyx with wide dark eyes. “I mean, if you need any help with paperwork I’m happy to lend a hand?”

“You guys suck.” Nyx grumbled in response, resting her head on the table with a groan.

“Valyn, you managed to do this to her already?”

At the sound of the new voice Nyx perked up almost immediately, grinning broadly at the last member of their strange little gang. “Piper!”

With a laugh Piper takes the glass away from her and downs the last of it herself before taking a seat opposite Caiyne, glancing between Nyx and Rowan with narrowed eyes. “Well, I’m guessing this wasn’t your idea. So, why have you dragged us all out here? I  _ just _ got home.”

“Good to see you too Merriman,” Rowan smiles, but it’s tense and there’s a question there to be asked later, “something might have come up.”

“If you tell me it’s a Chimera that’s almost certainly a big fucking cat I’m going to punch someone.” Piper grimaces.

“Not a Chimera, promise.”

“So it’s something real this time?” The quiet voice of Caiyne nearly makes all three of them jump, for someone who at first glance looks fairly imposing, they’re pretty good at being so quiet they’re near invisible. 

“Hellhound?” Rowan offers.

“So someone saw a big dog?” Nyx grumbles. 

“Or Raven’s trying a new form?” Caiyne adds.

Piper grimaces. “Any chance it’s really a hellhound?”

Nyx shakes her head. “Om… I’d be the first to know if anything unwelcome from that particular neck of the woods came into town.  _ Believe me. _ ” She flushes a little, and it’s not just the drink.

“Can’t count out Raven getting bored though.” Caiyne is a little flushed too, though for different reasons. Since they started dating Finn and Ezra they’ve pretty much adopted Raven as their own, and they seem to take it on themselves when she gets bored and scares the townfolk.

“But it’s pretty likely it’s a big dog. I swear, we need to get everyone in this damn town an eye test.” The ‘before I punch one of them’ goes unspoken, but it’s very clear in Piper’s voice that she’s had more than enough of this.

“Oh come on guys! It’s like a girls night out!”

Three pairs of eyes turn to Rowan, none of them particularly impressed. 

“You are actually insane, you know that?” Nyx shakes her head. “You’re idea of a girls night is a wild goose chase?”

“It might be true!” Rowan protests, eyes flashing. “We might get to fight something fun for once!”

“Oh, sorry, your idea of a girls night out is possibly getting killed? Much better.” Nyx stands, holding out a hand. “Where are we going?”

Rowan looks through the papers in her pocket and carefully hands one to the older hunter. “I’m guessing you want the forest report? I’ve also got reports from the graveyard, town and… er, ‘out there’.”

Nyx takes the forest report, muttering something under her breath that includes the words ‘den’ and ‘pile of bedsheets’. Caiyne carefully takes the graveyard one, clearly intending to speak to their troublesome adopted daughter about her idea of fun. After a few moments, Rowan hands one detailing a monster in town to Piper.

“I’m guessing ‘out there’ is the fields on the other side of town?” She muses. “Unless they mean the beach?”

“Sounds like a load of bullshit to me.” Piper huffed. “But so kind of you to take the vaguest one, shall I tell August you’ll be back late?”

She laughed and practically danced back out of range of the coaster that was thrown at her head. Nyx made a mental note to ask when on earth they’d got coasters in the Wolf of all places, unless Rowan had them stashed on her at all times. Then again, she was living with August now so…

Nyx was broken from her thoughts by a hand clapped against her shoulder. “I think we should get started, before those two get into it again?” Caiyne smiled down at her and the two made a quick escape into Lunaris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write my hunters interacting I guess. I only own Nyx, Rowan and Caiyne. Everything else belongs to Lunaris Games, including the idea of a wild goose chase after a non-existant monster.
> 
> Also, everyone should play When The Night Comes. It is beautiful and there are Poly routes! Proper poly routes, not harems, it makes my heart happy.


	6. Sleeping Beauty (Obey Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC falls asleep on Mammon, he isn't sure what to make of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this game for like, a day, and I would already die for them all. Sorry if they're all out of character, I've barely seen most of the guys outside of tumblr posts yet but eh, I needed to write something and I have mega writers block for the Cybird Challenge at the moment so - have a thing.

Mammon was staring so hard at the screen he was pretty sure it was going to explode at any moment. His fingers dug into the arm of the chair in an attempt to stop himself from touching you, he wanted so badly to pet your hair, but, he reasoned, if he did that you’d probably wake up and if you did that then… well you’d obviously be disgusted to find yourself in that position, you’d call him scum he just knew it, and he didn’t… he didn’t want to hear that from _you_. He heard the front door open, quickly running through his head as to who it could be; Levi was in his room, he was pretty sure he heard Beel heading back up from the kitchen not long ago, he didn’t think Satan had come home yet so he was a possibility, Lucifer had been still with Diavolo when you’d both left the Academy for the day… if it was him this might be bad.  
“Heeeeyy, anyone up?”  
 _Shit._ This was worse than Lucifer. Way worse. And if he kept shouting like that Asmo was going to wake you and then he’d have that to deal with as well. _Please don’t come in here.  
_ “Oh Mammon, why are you in the dark?”  
He went to switch on the light and Mammon had to gesture wildly at him to stop. The Avatar of Lust frowned for a second before he caught sight of you, asleep with your head resting in Mammon’s lap. His eyes travelled back up to Mammon’s face and he broke into a wide grin. This was definitely way worse than Lucifer coming home.  
“Oh, my.” Asmo still had that infurating grin on his face.  
“Get lost.”  
“Oh honey, you’re even more red than Levi was.”  
Mammon’s face fell, of course she’d done this with Levi before. Of course it wasn’t just him. Nah, she’d probably done it on purpose with that weird idiot, this was just an accident. She’d dozed off on his shoulder and started to slip, half asleep she readjusted to have her head in his lap. She couldn’t have realised what she’d done, no way would she actually choose to do this with him.  
“Yeah, I think he was keeping her up to watch some live stream, she must have dozed off on his shoulder. Humans really need a lot of sleep don’t they?” Asmodeus shrugged. “Still, she was kinda cute until he realised I was there and nearly launched her across the room in a panic. Much less cute.”  
Mammon looked back down at his sleeping human. She did fall asleep on them a lot, and it was kinda cute. Belatedly he wondered when he started considering her his human. But of course he did, she was his responsibility. Stupid human watch.  
Clearly bored with watching the older demon thinking Asmo laughed, before raising the volume of his voice several levels. “Oh Mammon, how adorable!”  
Mammon hissed something it was best not to translate, glaring towards the doorway. In his lap he felt the human shift, the redness of his cheeks now reaching his ears as you yawned and opened your eyes. Abruptly sitting up as soon as you realised where you were, eyes wide with surprise and a touch of panic. Mammon winced, bracing himself for the insults, trying to think of something to throw back at you. To throw out before you could get to him first if his brain would just work fast enough.  
“Oh my god, Mammon-” _Yep, here it comes._ “-I’m so sorry!”  
He blinked at you, mouth opening and shutting a few times in a way that didn’t seem a million miles away from Henry 2.0. You frowned just a little.  
“I didn’t hurt you or anything did I? I know I’m probably heavy… I shouldn’t have fallen asleep on you like that, I’m sorry.” You were babbling now, face a deep shade of red and eyes wide and panicked.  
Asmo laughed brightly from the doorway, shaking his head. “My work here is done, goodnight!” He vanished before either of the two on the couch could say anything.  
“I… what’re you on about sorry?” Mammon runs a hand through messy hair. _You should be calling me a scumbag or threatening to tell Lucifer or something by now right? What the hell are you doing apologising?  
_ “I… I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I’m sorry. You should have woken me up and made me move, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  
“I never said I was uncomfortable.”  
You blinked up at him, giving him a small smile. “You’re kind of red though.”  
Mammon looked away. “I’m just warm s’all. Anyway, I have to watch you don’t I? It’s way less effort if you’re asleep like that.” _Oh crap, that sounded weird didn’t it? She’s definitely going to call me scummy now._  
“That’s-” a yawn cut through her sentence and she dipped her head to avoid his gaze “-sorry. That’s kind of sweet, I um, I should go to bed.”  
Mammon didn’t know what you say, so he just watched you leave, the space you had vacated suddenly feeling cold.


End file.
